If Setsuna Was Gay
by KiwiKow
Summary: What happens when Konoka meets someone on the train, and goes to tell Setsuna about it? Psuedo-songfic, Avenue Q/Negima. Rated T for shojou-ai. KonoSetsu oneshot. The plot bunnies made me do it.


**Author's Note: **Well...this is my first fanfic that I've ever posted. I just couldn't help it...a plot bunny bit me. Hard. Unfortunately, after I got my plot bunny-ness sorted out, I had to figure out a way to end this, so the story kinda changes tone a bit of the way in. Sorry 'bout that :\ Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Feedback, be it positive or negative, would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and this is un-betaed. Joy.

**Disclaimer: **Ken Akamatsu owns Negima, along with Konoka and Setsuna. Unless he got a nationality and sex change, I'm not him.

**'Nother Disclaimer: **I don't own Avenue Q, or for that matter Nicky or Rod, though I do own the originial Broadway recording ^_^

**

* * *

**

Setsuna Sakurazaki sighed, flopping down sideways onto her bed. _'I know it's summer and all, but why's it have to be so…hot?' _Setsuna could tolerate most anything…she could withstand an attack from a high-level demon, and hold her own while sparring with the best of swordsmen. Unfortunately, though, heat was a not as easy to defeat.

The dark haired girl wiped some sweat from her forehead and carefully loosened her ever-present school uniform's tie. She hesitated a moment, then unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. _That's a little better_, she thought. _Not much, but it's a start._ Setsuna vaguely acknowledged that this little action had nothing to do with the plot and was just senseless fan service, but she quickly brushed it away.

Now that she was a bit more relaxed, a wave of exhaustion hit the swordswoman. '_Heh…I guess that's what happens when you're out training in this unbearable heat.' _Instead of fighting the drowsiness, Setsuna succumbed to it, letting sleep slowly fill her body. '_Warm weather always makes me sleepy…not that I'm complaining…'_ Her thoughts were starting to drift away when a loud **BANG **came from the entrance to her room, causing Setsuna to sit up in shock.

"Secchan, Secchan!" the perpetrator cried, launching herself onto the raven haired girl.

The swordswoman immediately became alert. "What's wrong, ojou-sama?" It wasn't often (or at all) that Setsuna's charge would burst into her room like that.

Konoka Konoe just smiled. "What made you think something was wrong, Secchan?" _'Hmm…maybe the fact that you suddenly came into my room yelling my name at the top of your lungs?' _"I just have something to tell you, that's all." Somehow, though, Konoka's news seemed less than happy. The healer rarely adopted an expression of such a serious nature.

Still, nothing could hide the tremendous drop of tension in the room after Setsuna heard this. She knew couldn't relax yet, though. There was, after all, still the matter of Konoka's mild distress.

Setsuna chose this moment of silence to pry her childhood friend off of her, so that the two girls were now facing each other on the bed.

"So…what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Setsuna asked, her voiced laced with caution.

"Well, Asuna and me were on the train, right?" Setsuna nodded. '_That seems normal enough…' _"There was this girl sitting right next to us. She was smiling at me and talking to me…" '_Nothing wrong with this picture yet'._

But the swordswoman had thought too soon. "She was being really friendly. I…I think she was coming onto me." Setsuna froze._'_ _…What? Why? How?' _She gripped the covers of her bed tightly, trying to ease her sudden shock and… was it…jealousy?

Konoka, meanwhile, was silently laughing to herself. All was going according to plan…

But the madness didn't stop there. The young healer continued her story with another shocker, "I think she might've thought I…was gay!" She giggled, not able to conceal the humor of the situation this time. Setsuna, however, was much too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice this.

In a fit of confusion, the swordswoman plopped herself back onto the bed. Finally, after several moments of awkward silence, Setsuna cleared her throat. "Sooo…why are you telling me this?" This was obvious. Of course, as Konoka's protector, she should be concerned about all of Konoka's interactions. Nevertheless, she continued. "Why should I care? I don't care. What'd you have for lunch today?" she said, changing subjects a bit too quickly for normal conversation.

Another giggle came from the chocolate-haired girl. "Oh, Secchan, you don't have to get all defensive about it-"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE ABOUT IT!" the girl cried. Her voice held an almost hysterical tone. However, Setsuna quickly realized that she had lost it, and again cleared her throat. "Why should I care about some…gay girl you met? I was just sitting here, trying to relax…"

Konoka smiled knowingly. "Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Secchan. I just think it's something that we should be able to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it, ojou-sama. This conversation is over." To prove her point, Setsuna rolled onto her side so she was facing a wall of her dorm room, but more importantly, _not _Konoka.

Somehow, Konoka was still finding this situation amusing. "Yeah, but Secchan-" she continued, a smile playing on her lips.

"Over!" the samurai cut her off firmly. It was indeed a rare occasion that Setsuna would be so insistent with her ward, but she really didn't want to get involved in this conversation.

Then, out of nowhere, a light yet cheery riff of music started to play. Konoka, apparently deciding to ignore this strange happening, spoke over it. "Okay, well, just so you know…"

Setsuna mentally sweat-dropped. '_Please tell me I'm not the only one hearing this sudden music…'_

"If you were gay," Konoka began, singing in a surprisingly light tone for the seriousness of what she had just said. "That'd be okay." '_Is she…saying what I think she's saying?'_ Setsuna shook her head. Surely, she was imagining this. But how odd, for Konoka to be saying…no, singing such things in Setsuna's _head_ of all places.

"I mean 'cause hey," Konoka suddenly burst out with a somewhat insane "HA," then continued on with her song/life lesson, "I'd like you anyway." At this, Setsuna's face turned a shade of tomato red for reasons only God knew.

The chocolate haired girl smirked. All was falling into place. "Because, you see, if it were me," Konoka resumed her song, "I would feel free to say…that I was gay!" As an afterthought, the mage added, "But I'm not gay."

Setsuna groaned. She was in far too deep at this point, but maybe there was still chance for escape…

Setsuna turned around to face Konoka. "Kono-chan," the raven haired girl started, using the childhood nickname to tempt her friend from saying anything more. When this appeared to have no affect on the mage, Setsuna persisted. "Kono-chan, please, I just wanted to sleep after training."

The girls just sat there for a moment, with Konoka staring at Setsuna. The only noise that could be heard was the music, which had oddly grown louder. Finally, Setsuna sweat-dropped from the pseudo-silence, along with her friend's intent gaze. "What?"

"If you were queer," Konoka continued, still looking at Setsuna.

"Ah, Kono-chan!" Setsuna exclaimed. For her Kono-chan to be saying something like that, a word so…vulgar, and in context to the swordswoman herself... '_Wait, when did she become _my _Kono-chan?' _This brought on another shade of color in Setsuna's face, which did not go unnoticed by the young healer.

"I'd still be here," the girl sang, closing her eyes, and, apparently really getting into the song.

"Kono-chan, I'm trying to sleep," Setsuna complained, making a last-ditch attempt at freedom from this horrid song.

"Year after year," Konoka kept on with her singing, now ignoring the shorter girl she had been staring at.

"Kono-chan!" Oh, Setsuna was really grasping at straws now.

"Because you're dear to me," the chocolate haired healer now opened her eyes while singing, just in time to see her friend facepalm. "And I know that you…"

"What?" Setsuna asked, breaking off Konoka's rather long note.

"Would accept me too," she was grinning more and more by the second, she couldn't help herself.

"I would?" her bodyguard asked. _'Of course you would, stupid! After all…' _Setsuna blushed, not letting her internal conversation go any further than that.

"If I told you today, 'Hey! Guess what, I'm gay!'" Konoka all but shouted, then added, "But I'm not gay."

Setsuna stiffened. Why did her stomach drop every time Konoka said that?

"I'm happy, just being with you," Konoka was now giving Setsuna a weird look, but the swordswoman had turned back on her side and was currently using her arms as a makeshift pillow, muttering something about training. "So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with girls?"

"Kono-chan! That's so…vulgar!" Setsuna cried, now alert and sitting up due to her friend's last cheery sentence. _'Does Kono-chan really think that I…? But I haven't even done anything like that yet…'_

Konoka smiled happily. "Maybe a little," she conceded. She then cleared her throat, and began singing at full volume. "If you were gay…I'd shout HOORAY!"

"I'm not listening," Setsuna said quietly, and as a result, the loud Konoka, so wrapped up in the music, didn't hear her. Setsuna was now holding her hands over both her ears. How childish.

"And here I'd stay..."

"LA LA LA LA LA!"

"But I wouldn't get in your way," Konoka said knowingly.

"Aaah!" Setsuna screamed, now beyond frustrated and flustered at the song.

"You can count on me to always be…" the chocolate haired girl paid no attention to the sudden spasm of anger from the girl next to her, and the music began to calm down slightly. "…Beside you every day, to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way…" Konoka giggled, and Setsuna's blush deepened. "And as they say, it's in your DNA! You're gay!"

"But I'm not gay!" Setsuna exclaimed, trying but failing to get her point across.

"If you _were_ gay," Konoka finished, as if the 'if' would somehow make a difference in what she was saying.

"Argh!" Setsuna facepalmed, and the music ended.

"How'd like my song?" Konoka asked the blushing girl. Of course, she already knew Setsuna's answer, but it was fun to see her protector all flustered like that.

"It was…different," Setsuna said cautiously. She didn't want to offend the mage, but she also didn't want to deal with anything like that ever again. Ever.

"Well, I think it holds an important life message," the healer-mage continued, looking pointedly at the girl beside her on the bed. For some reason, her voice was now a low whisper, which Setsuna found just a bit arousing.

"O-oh?" the swordswoman stuttered out. Her blush was all over her body now, and Konoka was slowly moving towards her. Konoka was now right next to Setsuna, her lips within centimeters of Setsuna's ear. Her hand was resting on Setsuna's fire engine-red cheek.

"Yeah. I think you could…learn something from it," Konoka whispered, her voice now low and husky, and not doing anything to help her companion's growing blush. Her lips brushed against Setsuna's ear as she spoke.

"Interesting," Setsuna replied. She couldn't think of a way out of this situation, but did she really _want _out? Konoka being so close to her…she knew it was wrong, but it felt so _right_.

"Really, Secchan, you shouldn't be so adverse to new things," the girl whispered before lowering her lips to meet Setsuna's. At first, Setsuna was in shock and didn't know how to react, but before she knew it she was slowly relaxing into Konoka's soft lips, was kissing Konoka back with all her might. The swordswoman moaned into the other girl, and she was just about to deepen the kiss, moving her tongue against Konoka's bottom lip, when the mage suddenly broke away. Setsuna gave a little hum of discontent.

"Hey Secchan…didn't you say you weren't gay?" Konoka asked, the huskiness in her voice now replaced by a teasing tone.

"I could say the same thing about you," she countered.

"Well…I lied." Konoka stuck out her tongue in a matter-of-fact way. "What's _your_ excuse?"

"Uhhh…ditto?" Setsuna replied. "Ojou-sama…it's a bit awkward to admit, don't you think?" She smiled. "Still, I have no problem with it. Being in love with you."

Konoka frowned. "Ojou-sama again, eh? We'll have to fix that." She lightly pushed Setsuna onto the bed, and the swordswoman lost her balance. Konoka then lay on top of her, straddling the girl below her. "Now…what's my name?"

Maybe it was the fact that Setsuna didn't fully grasp the dangerous situation she was in. Maybe she wanted to the tables on Konoka for once, tease the younger girl instead. Or maybe it was just force of habit. All that is really known for sure is that the next words that escaped Setsuna Sakurazaki's lips were "Ojou-sama."

Konoka leaned forward so that her nose was touching Setsuna's, her hand inching its way up the samurai's shirt. "You get one more try before the shirt comes off," she said, too sweetly for the threat she had just made.

Setsuna grinned. "Aw, but I had been planning to go to sleep after training…_ojou-sama_."

Konoka just gave Setsuna a seductive smile as her hands moved towards the buttons of her guardian's shirt. "Oh, you won't be getting any sleep any time soon."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I had a weird time ending this. I asked two friends about it, and they both said "Make it a lemon!" which of course, I obviously didn't do. I came kind close though...that little part at the end can be dedicated to the two of them :).

As I said before, R&Ring would make my day :D *nudges reader towards that awesome little button just below the story*


End file.
